It's No Big Deal
by PercyJacksonAlways
Summary: Peter doesn't mind the fact that Tony Stark isn't going to show up for Midtown's recognition ceremony for interns. Being an Avenger was a duty, and he understood that there were much more important places to be that attending his school event. Tony... may have other thoughts on the matter, however. ONESHOT.


**It's been years since my last update...been busy. But I really felt like writing something. Not much, really. Just to explore the relationship between Tony and Peter. Endgame...is so hard to accept.**

**No spoilers for Endgame. But if you've seen the movie, then the picture I described in here might ring a little bell.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's just to show appreciation to the interns in a public ceremony. Actually, I tried to persuade my boss into dropping the idea." Michelle shrugged. "But he insisted."

MJ never really enjoyed these kind of flashy recognition ceremony, so it wasn't a surprise to Peter when she said that. Though, he really wanted her efforts to be known. "But you've got to go! I – I mean, you deserve it! I've seen you pouring over reference books and notes throughout the semester – "

"Yeah, well," she cut in, "it's not a big deal. Remember, I did my internship at a small research company, so it's not like students and parents would really care."

"I would." Then realising he'd said it too quickly, and felt heat creep up the back of his neck.

Michelle smirked.

Too late to turn back now, Peter thought, so he might as well just go with it. "I said I would." He repeated more clearly, "It matters to me."

The corners of her lips turned up slightly, but Peter couldn't read what she was thinking. Which, by the way, was pretty ironic all things considered. For some reason, he could fight bad guys prevent a weapons heist by the Vulture and go against the Avengers and Captain America himself (even though it was more like a scuffle and the Captain was holding back), but apparently understanding a girl's thoughts was way above him.

Michelle swirled the juice in her cup and sipped from the straw, not even glancing up at him. "You'd attend the ceremony if I go?"

"Of course!" He almost shouted. Fingers crossed behind his back, he hoped that it meant she'd agreed to go.

With Michelle, though, everything could be a surprise. And when she resolutely stared at her juice with a hand propped on the table supporting her chin, Peter found that he couldn't wait any longer. The anticipation was killing him.

"So you'd go?" he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Finally, she glanced up at him and gave a small smile and shrug, "sure, why not?"

Then glancing up as Ned came back to their table after getting a second helping of food, she asked, "And you'll be coming for the internship recognition ceremony too?"

"If Peter goes, I'll go. Could do with the buffet dinner that comes after." Ned added, and they all snorted in laughter.

Turning to Peter, he said more seriously. "I can't believe it, man! Stark's really not coming to the event? I mean, I find it hard to believe he doesn't want to celebrate this."

Peter sighed, "It isn't like that. Mr Stark told me privately that he was busy. Said something about needing to attend a meeting with the United Nations board. Anyway, I wasn't expecting him to come anyway, being an Avenger is a really busy job."

Ned wasn't giving up so easily, "I know. Just thought it would've been cool, right? Flash would have wet his pants if he saw you receiving the award from Tony freaking Stark." A dreamy look came up on his best friend's face as he stared into space, imagining the scene in his head.

Peter had to punch Ned's arm before the guy snapped out of it. "Too bad it's not happening."

"Bummer." Ned mumbled, "now we've got to put up with Flash because his head is going to blow up so big since he'll be receiving recognition from the reputable AI company CEO himself. He's been boasting about it all week, and it'll only get worse at the ceremony."

Almost the entire school had heard about it at this point. Flash had gone around circulating the news that the CEO of the company he had done an internship at, Artificial Intelligence Innovations, had personally written in to the school requesting to present the award to him during the ceremony later that night. Admittedly, Peter could see why the students were so awestruck by this news. He himself was. That company was a global corporation and it was very well known that it was very selective in choosing its staff. So it was considered very prestigious to be allowed to intern there, much less be recognised by its founder.

To be honest, Peter felt happy that Flash managed to achieve as much as he did. He understood that it was no easy feat. And if Flash hadn't rubbed it in his face each day and bullied him since day one, he probably would've congratulated him.

He took back his words.

Because the very next second, speaking of the devil, Flash himself was striding to their table, chest puffed up and nose practically pointing to the heavens.

"Parker."

Ned and Michelle pretended not to have seen or heard him, but Peter knew that ignoring him would only make the situation worse for himself. So he simply tilted his head, though not acknowledging his words.

"You're coming for the recognition ceremony tonight, right? Everyone will be there. The entire decathlon team agreed to go to show their support for me. You have to come."

Peter really, really wanted to ask what Flash did to force them to go, but that would've been asking for trouble.

Besides, he'd promised Michelle he would go to support her. Not so much for any one else. Definitely not for Flash.

"I'm going." He said simply, glancing at MJ, who gave him the tiniest of smiles and a nod in thanks.

Flash didn't catch that, and he wasn't going to leave unless he insulted Peter and got a good reaction out of it. Crossing his arms, he puffed out his chest a little more.

"My, my, I wonder why Tony Stark isn't coming for this event. Surely he'd want to show appreciation for his intern who helped him throughout the year." Flash said dramatically, waving around his hands. His buddies snickered.

"Tony Stark probably has more important matters to handle rather than to attend his stupid intern's ceremony just to recognise him for something he could very well do himself. You've probably just got in his way for everything."

That stung a little. Especially because Peter once thought himself to be getting into Mr Stark's way at first, when they'd discussed and bounced ideas at each other in the lab at the Avenger's tower. That was way back though, and as he got to know Mr Stark better, he started considering the fact that the billionaire might actually enjoy his presence. He decided if Tony was annoyed at him, he would have been able to make up countless excuses as to why Peter shouldn't stop by the compound.

"Or maybe," Flash drawled, relishing the moment as Peter didn't reply, "Tony Stark isn't coming because Parker doesn't exist in his world. Admit it, Parker, there never was a 'Stark Internship' in the first place. Truth will be out sooner or later. It'll practically be confirmed tonight when Stark doesn't turn up."

"Shut up." Ned said, trying to shove his hand at Flash's gang, who simply avoided it. "Can't you see we're trying to eat?"

Michelle, who had been silently chewing her food, swallowed and said in a bored tone, "Or maybe, Tony Stark isn't turning up because if he did, you'd be overshadowed by Peter again. Seems to me he's giving you a chance to shine."

Flash turned red at her words, folding his hands, "Overshadowed? That's just ridiculous." He signalled his friends and they started to leave, though not before Flash bent down to whisper into Peter's ear, "you'll get it from me tonight, Parker."

* * *

An hour before the ceremony, he got a call. Checking the caller ID, it said 'TS'. The device nearly dropped out of his fumbling fingers, as his mind whirled, wondering why on earth Tony Stark would be calling him right now. Was it a new mission? Did someone need saving?

His hand shook as he swiped his phone to pick up the call. "Er…hello? Mr Stark?"

"Ah, there you are, kid. Right, listen up, because I don't have much time." Tony said. There was noise in the background, sounding very much like rustling wind. Perhaps he was in a helicopter? "Pete, you there?"

"Y – Yes, Mr Stark!" He whispered, as the audience had started filling up the seats around him. "What do you need?"

"Actually, I'm about to leave for the meeting but I just wanted to make sure…"He trailed off, "Hold on a sec, why are you whispering? Where are you?"

"The school's recognition ceremony, remember? I can't exactly talk right now. People are staring."

"Oh, that. Right. Well, that's exactly why I called." Tony said, "Are you really sure it's okay if I don't turn up? They won't laugh at you or anything? Because technically, I can talk my way out of the meeting and – "

"Don't! It's fine, Mr Stark! Your meeting is a lot more important than this stupid ceremony anyway." He said hastily. No way was he going to let him cancel his meeting just for this. He wasn't worth it.

"You're sure? Well then, I got to hang up. See you another time, Pete. Enjoy yourself."

The line beeped as Tony hung up. The auditorium was packed by now. Luckily for him and Ned, they'd agreed to arrive early so they could get the best seats to watch Michelle receive her award. It wasn't the front row because those were reserved for the awardees and VIPs. But they'd managed to nab center seats in the front block.

Lights dimmed as the principal of Midtown Science and Technology walked up onto the stage towards the podium. And when everyone rounded up their applause, he started the ceremony with a speech. Peter tuned out of the monotone welcome, instead focusing on the VIP seats in front. Those were meant for the company representative who would be handing out the award and one glance at the back of their head, Peter could already pick out the CEO of Flash's internship company.

One by one, the awardees came out onto stage as their names were called. They started with the less well-known companies first, and climbed up to the more publicly known. Ned and Peter clapped along with the audience as Michelle came out somewhere in the middle. Then a bunch of names later, it was Flash's turn. He was the last to round up the ceremony.

It was by far the loudest applause given by the audience as Flash walked onstage to shake hands with the CEO, Mr Randall Ambrosse, and stopped to let the cameraman take their picture with his certificate of appreciation in hand and grinning so widely it looked painful.

While the CEO declined to give a speech, Flash nevertheless bounded off the stage with a spring in his steps and returned to his seat.

As lights came back on and Midtown's principal took to the podium again. "We have almost reached the end of the ceremony, with only one more name to go. It's the last because this is a very special guest, who called me only a couple of hours ago requesting to personally present the award to an intern working in his company for the past two years."

The audience was deathly quiet in anticipation as they eagerly waited to see who this special guest was. Even Peter and Ned had sat upright in their seats, craning their neck to the stage.

"He would like to say a few words," The principle said, "Please welcome, none other than Mr Anthony Stark, Iron Man himself!"

For a full five seconds there was silence, and then it all broke into deafening roars of whoops mixed with the sound of clapping. Peter's jaw dropped. Sitting numb on his seat as he tried to process it all. Mr Stark was…here?

The billionaire casually walked out from behind the stage curtains with one hand in his pocket, decked out in his usual business suit and a pair of sunglasses, which didn't quite fit in this place. Indifferent to the reactions of the crowd, he dipped his head a fraction to acknowledge them, before speaking into a mic.

"I decided to stop by here to personally hand over this um…" he glanced down at the laminated paper in his hand, "…certificate of appreciation," he looked back up again, "to my intern, who worked with me throughout the past two years."

There was a pause for effect, as he fluidly removed the sunglasses with his hand, and turning his head knowingly in Peter's direction as though he had known all along where he sat in the auditorium of hundreds of people. Peter sank an inch lower in his chair, wishing he could blend in with the crowd. Tony rarely gave out direct compliments, and in the off chance that he did, it was always laced with a hint of sarcasm and in a humorous way. So hearing him talk in this manner, subtly at Peter, made his insides feel warm and humbled.

Still focused in at him, he added, "I am grateful, for the brilliance he shared with me which inspired me for my innovations. It was…and still is… my pleasure to be his mentor. His name is Mr Peter Parker."

Another round of applause and Peter felt Ned thumping his back and pushing him towards the stage. Mind in a daze and with the attention of hundreds of eyes staring and looking at him, he barely knew what he was doing. His feet just took over, leading him to the front and up the stairs onto the stage. And then Mr Stark was saying something, and shaking his hand before putting an arm around his shoulders as he passed the certificate to him, not before looking and smiling at the cameraman.

Peter barely forced out a smile as the camera flashed.

As both of them turned to walk backstage, which eventually led outside, Tony grinned at him, "good job, Pete. Glad you showed up."

"I – I thought you… You said you had an important meeting." Peter stumbled out.

"I did. Didn't I?" he replied, with a gesture that meant 'isn't this obvious?'

"You said it was with the United Nations!"

"Okay, so maybe that part was a lie." He lifted a finger, and cocked an eyebrow, "bad example, don't learn that from me."

Peter laughed, then said seriously, "You didn't have to come though. It's no big deal."

"Nuh-uh, that's where you're wrong. I had to come. You're my intern."

"Yeah, but -"

"No buts, spiderling." Tony interrupted, "Also, I happened to hear that there's this kid in school who might be giving you some trouble? He didn't believe you had an internship with me."

Peter was stunned. He never told Mr Stark about any of his school…drama. It never bothered him much, and in contrast with those bad guy problems in the world, this looked laughably small.

"Who -?" Peter started, "I mean, it's not that bad. I can handle it."

"I don't doubt it." Tony said, meddling with his watch, as he squinted at something it displayed, "But I figured if this guy thought you were… I quote, 'lying about hanging out with Iron Man', then maybe I could just stop by and give a surprise."

"How do you –"

"Social media." Tony replied, "Happened to see the tweet. His name is Flash, yes?"

Peter shrugged, "It's okay, he's just jealous."

Tony winked, "that's why I came."

The auditorium doors swung open as the ceremony drew to a close, and people started spilling outside to the lawn that they were standing. Many of them had already spotted the billionaire and were making their way towards him.

"Oops, look's like I better go." Said Tony. "You'll be coming?"

Peter shook his head. He had promised to meet MJ after the ceremony. "Sorry, Mr Stark, I…I can't go right now. See you later?"

"Sure, Pete." He said, heading towards a limosine parked at the curb. Just before he left, though, he turned back. "Oh, and by the way?"

Peter looked up, giving him a questioning look.

"What I said at the ceremony? The speech?" Tony said, "I meant it."

A lump formed in his throat. He was speechless. Tony's approval meant everything to him, and he wanted to thank him, but no sound came out. Tony nodded to show he understood, before the mob of people surged past Peter and blocked him from sight.

Ned practically jumped onto him. "Hey Peter! You didn't tell me –"

"I didn't know."

"That was freaking cool!" Ned shouted, punching the air with his fist, "did you see Flash's expression? He basically melted into a puddle on the carpet. You and Stark totally stole the show."

Peter laughed, "Where's Michelle?"

"Here." A voice said from behind him, and he spun around to come face to face with MJ, who was holding some photos in her hands. "Picked this up for you."

She showed him one of the pictures, showing Mr Stark and himself, smiling at the camera, with a Stark Internship certificate held in front for the world to see.

"You'll be mailing one to him, right?" Ned whispered, "He'd want to keep that."

Peter wasn't so sure. I mean, he'd surely frame one and keep it in his bedroom. But Tony wasn't a memento sort of person. He'd probably just stash it somewhere in a file.

But then again, he'd probably just mail it to Mr Stark anyway. He'd let him decide what to do with the picture. Or maybe, Peter thought, when he dropped by Avenger's tower the next time, he'd leave the picture in Tony's lab, somewhere he'd find later. It'll be a surprise.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Leave a review! It's always nice to hear anything you've got to say :)**


End file.
